pastichefandomcom-20200213-history
Wonder Woman
Creation Princess Diana of Themyscira, also known as Wonder Woman is a fictional character created by writer William Moulton Marston and artist Harry G. Peter. Her first appearance was in All Star Comics #8 published by All American Publications. Inspiration Amazons The Amazons were a race of female warriors in Greek Mythology. Wonder Woman Volume 1: Pre-Crisis Origin Queen Hippolyta, under the guidance of the Goddess of Wisdom Athena, sculpted a statue of a little girl. The statue was then given life by Aphrodite, the Goddess of Love. Aphrodite then named the child after the Goddess of the Moon, Diana. As Diana grew up she developed the strength & speed of a God. When she reached the proper age Diana drank from the Fountain of Eternal Youth, which granted her immortality. Wonder Woman Volume 2: Post Crisis Origin In DC Comic's "Post Crisis" universe the Amazons of Themyscira were created by the Goddesses of Olympia. The Goddesses took the spirits of murdered women from the "Cavern of Souls" and gave them physical bodies. These newly reincarnated women would go on to become the Amazons. The Queen of the Amazons, Hippolyta, was pregnant at the time she was murdered in her previous life. Under the guidance of the Goddess Artemis, Hippolyta sculptured a child out of clay from soil of Themyscira. The Goddesses then placed the final spirit from the Cavern of Souls into the clay child, giving her life. The Goddesses, along with the god Hermes, bestowed several magical gifts upon the child. These gifts included super strength, beauty, intelligence, senses, and speed. As well as the power of flight. Hippolyta raised the girl as her own daughter and trained her in the art of war. The girl, named Diana, would go on to become the hero known as Wonder Woman. Wonder Woman Volume 4: New 52 Origin In DC Comic's "New 52" universe Princess Diana discovers that she is actually the daughter of Queen Hippolyta and the king of the gods, Zeus. Diana's true origin had been kept a secret in order to protect her from Zeus' wife Hera. Justice League Volume 2 Issue 50 (2016): After the events of the Darkseid War it is revealed that Diana has a twin brother named Jason. Powers & Abilities Super Strength Super Speed Immortality Flight Gallery Wonder Woman Volume 1 Issue 1 Page 9.jpg|Wonder Woman Volume 1 Issue 1: Origin 1. Wonder Woman Volume 1 Issue 105 Page 4.jpg|Wonder Woman Volume 1 Issue 105: Origin 2 Part 1. Wonder Woman Volume 1 Issue 105 Page 5.jpg|Wonder Woman Volume 1 Issue 105: Origin 2 Part 2. Wonder Woman Volume 2 Issue 1 Page 26.jpg|Wonder Woman Volume 2 Issue 1: Post Crisis Origin Part 1. Wonder Woman Volume 2 Issue 1 Page 27.jpg|Wonder Woman Volume 2 Issue 1: Post Crisis Origin Part 2. New 52 Wonder Woman Volume 4 Issue 12 Page 6.jpg|New 52 Wonder Woman Volume 4 Issue 12 Page 6: Hermes grants Diana the power of flight. New 52 Wonder Woman Volume 4 Issue 3 Page 9.jpg|New 52 Wonder Woman Volume 4 Issue 3 Page 9: Diana's New 52 Origin 1. New 52 Wonder Woman Volume 4 Issue 3 Page 11.jpg|New 52 Wonder Woman Volume 4 Issue 3 Page 11: Diana's New 52 Origin 2. New 52 Wonder Woman Volume 4 Issue 3 Page 14.jpg|New 52 Wonder Woman Volume 4 Issue 3 Page 14: Diana's New 52 Origin 3. Justice League Volume 2 Issue 50 July 2016 readcomicsonline Page 46.jpg|Justice League Volume 2 Issue 50: Post Darkseid War Origin 1. Justice League Volume 2 Issue 50 July 2016 readcomicsonline Page 47.jpg|Justice League Volume 2 Issue 50: Post Darkseid War Origin 2. DC Rebirth Wonder Woman Volume 5 Issue 6 Page 16.jpg|DC Rebirth Wonder Woman Volume 5 Issue 6 Page 16: Diana's DC Rebirth Origin. Legacy Power Princess Glory [http://pastiche.wikia.com/wiki/War_Woman War Woman] Links Wonder Woman: Extended Gallery.